Zelos
by Kacang Merah
Summary: ff VIXX Rabin a little bit Neo/Genderswitch/Zelos adalah dewa dalam mitologi Yunani yang berarti iri hati dan kecemburuan. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Hongbin. Kita " Wonshik menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya kasar berat rasanya meneruskan kalimat selanjutnya, " kita sampai di sini." / "Lee Hongbin imnida. Duapuluh tiga tahun." / "Apa kau hanya menginginkan uangku?"/ RnR?


**Zelos © Kacang Merah**

 **(Dilarang meng-copy sepenuhnya atau sebagian isi tanpa izin)**

 **Pairing : VIXX Rabin (Ravi─female Hongbin)**

 **Warning : Lebay, Penuh Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Alur ngebosenin**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nada tunggu yang seperti kicauan burung di dalam hutan itu terdengar familiar di telinga Hongbin. Jelas saja, dalam hubungan mereka yang hampir setahun ini dapat dipastikan Hongbin sudah pernah menelepon kekasihnya berkali-kali. Biasanya kicauan ini membuatnya rileks, tetapi tidak untuk saat ini. Hongbin menggigit kukunya gelisah, ini sudah panggilan kelimanya hari ini dan masih belum mendapatkan jawaban dari Wonshik.

Tidak. Hongbin tidak merindukan Wonshik.

Dia bukan tipe wanita yang semanja itu. Hongbin bukan tipe yang haus akan perhatian kekasihnya sampai-sampai harus menghubungi kekasihnya beberapa jam sekali. Masalahnya, sudah tiga hari ini pesan dan teleponnya sama sekali tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Wonshik. Tidak ada kabar apapun dari lelaki yang sekarang sudah mencat kembali rambutnya menjadi hitam. Apakah Wonshik makan dengan baik? Apa Wonshik cukup istirahat? Pikiran-pikiran seperti itu terus berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya. Wonshik akan mandi secara teratur 'kan tanpa omelannya?

Hongbin akhirnya menyerah dengan ponselnya, dia menjatuhkan begitu saja teleponnya ke atas ranjang kemudian dia menelentangkan tubuhnya menghadap langit-langit kamar. Dari mana lagi kira-kira dia bisa mengetahui kabar Wonshik? dia bahkan tidak tahu di mana Wonshik tinggal. Kencan mereka pasti selalu di apartemen ini atau Wonshik akan mengajaknya ke tempat-tempat yang indah dan menemani Hongbin memotret. Katanya dia heran kenapa Hongbin bisa punya hobi fotografi, padahal Hongbin sendiri adalah objek foto yang indah. Hongbin tersenyum sambil mendengus saat ingat Wonshik pernah mengatakan hal itu. Dasar tukang gombal.

' _Kring kring kring_ '

Hongbin menyambar ponselnya cepat, dia berharap ini adalah panggilan masuk dari Wonshik. Dia akan langsung mengomelinya habis-habisan saat Wonshik baru bicara satu kata. Yah! bisa-bisanya lelaki sipit itu mengabaikannya selama tiga hari.

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

Tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah masam, bukan suara Wonshik yang didengarnya dari seberang sana. Dia menjauhkan ponselnya dan melihat nama 'manajer' di layarnya. Ah, ternyata bukan Wonshik.

" _Ne_ , aku akan mengosongkan jadwalku."

Hongbin terdiam mendengarkan celotehan manajernya di seberang sana sebelum menyisir rambut panjangnya ke belakang dengan jarinya. "Aku mengerti. _Kamsahamnida_."

* * *

xxxxxxx

* * *

.

.

.

' _Ckrek ckrek_ '

Suara _shutter_ kamera memenuhi studio pemotretan berlatar belakang kain putih ini. Seorang gadis cantik dengan setelan musim dingin dan topi rajut di kepalanya berpose di tengahnya, diterangi oleh _lighting_ yang mendukung pencahayaan di ruangan tersebut. Gadis manis itu tersenyum cerah membuat kedua lesung pipinya terlihat jelas.

"Ya, bagus, Hongbin." Sang fotografer memuji Hongbin yang kembali menunjukkan pose yang berbeda. Modelnya kali ini benar-benar memiliki wajah polos seperti apa yang diinginkannya. Fashion untuk musim dingin kali ini akan banyak berkonsentrasi pada detail mantel dan juga topi rajutnya. Diimbangi dengan tubuh proporsional Hongbin yang semampai, mantel-mantel musim dingin itu terlihat sangat cantik.

"Sekarang aku hanya akan mengambil _close-up_ wajahmu saja."

" _Ne_ , _"_ kata Hongbin menanggapi. Dia kembali menunjukkan senyumannya yang imut, memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Ya, ini yang terakhir."

Hongbin tersenyum lebar sekali sampai matanya yang besar melengkung sipit. Pemotretan untuk hari ini pun selesai.

"Terima kasih sudah bekerja keras." Fotografer dan para staff di ruangan itu membungkuk satu sama lain, membuat Hongbin juga ikut membungkuk dan mengucapkan kalimat yang sama.

Hongbin kemudian berjalan ke ruang ganti setelah berterimakasih kepada semua staff yang bertugas. Setelah pemotretan ini besok dan lusa dia masih ada pemotretan di tempat lain, oleh sebab itu dia ingin sekali secepatnya pulang dan istirahat. Setelah selesai mengganti pakaiannya dia masuk ke ruang _make up_ dan mencari ponsel di dalam tasnya yang diletakkan di sana. Sedikit kecewa saat melihat layar ponselnya.

Masih belum ada kabar dari Wonshik.

Hongbin menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Wonshik sampai melupakannya seperti ini?

"Choco?" Hongbin menoleh saat mendengar nama pangilan yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya.

"Chanshiki?" Senyum Hongbin merekah saat melihat lelaki tampan di depannya ini salah satu teman baiknya saat masih kuliah dulu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Chanshik. Lelaki tersebut mendekati Hongbin dengan langkah pelan, tubuhnya proposional, wajahnya tampan dan matanya sangat menawan saat tersenyum. Tidak menutup kemungkinan jika Chansik bisa bekerja di dunia _entertaiment_ sepertinya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku selesai melakukan pemotretan untuk fashion musim dingin. Ah, jangan bilang kau─"

"Aku sebentar lagi juga akan melakukan pemotretan."

"Ah, sudah kuduga. Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini."

"Aku tadi ragu menyapamu soalnya kau semakin cantik saja, Choco."

"Yah! Kau ini bukannya yang punya banyak fans saat masih kuliah dulu?" Hongbin mendorong bahu Chansik main-main.

"Ah iya, bisa aku minta kontakmu?" ujar Chansik cepat saat para staff sudah mulai memasuki ruang _make up_ dan menyuruhnya untuk segera mengganti pakaiannya.

"Tentu saja."

* * *

xxxxxxx

* * *

.

.

.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu melepas _headphone_ di telinganya. Akhirnya dia selesai melakukan rekaman untuk _mixtape_ -nya. Total pengerjaan rekamannya saja sampai menghabiskan lima hari terhitung sampai hari ini belum termasuk pembuatan panggung dan pesiapan _venue_. Melelahkan? Sangat. Wonshik tidak bisa tidur dengan cukup disebabkan oleh semua persiapan ini. Semua rasa lelah akan terbayar lunas dengan pencapaian mimpinya ini. Konser solo. Sudah tergambar dalam benaknya sejak dia remaja, dan semua mimpinya itu akan terealisasikan sebentar lagi. Tentu saja itu tidak terlepas dari bantuan semua orang yang telah bekerja keras di sekitarnya. Seluruh teman-temannya, staff, keluarganya yang sangat men- _support_ pekerjaannya dan yang terakhir paling spesial, Hongbin. Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak terakhir Wonshik mendengar suaranya. Agaknya dia keterlaluan karena mengabaikan ponselnya berhari-hari demi fokus rekaman. Hampir tidak ada waktu luang yang tersisa untuknya menghubungi Hongbin, sekalipun ada akan digunakannya untuk tidur.

Banyak hal yang harus dipikirkan dan dikerjakan Wonshik seorang diri. Dia bahkan harus mendesain dan menentukan konsep panggungnya sendiri. Belum lagi perubahan konsep di sana sini, desain _outfit_ dan aksesorisnya saat hari H, penentuan _guest star,_ permasalahan tiket, dan sebagainya. Semua itu tidak lepas dari campur tangan dirinya sendiri. Dia hanya ingin segalanya berjalan sesuai rencana dan konsernya tidak mengecewakan.

Wonshik keluar dari gedung berlantai tujuhbelas tersebut, dia akhirnya bisa punya waktu luang walaupun tidak lama. Rasa rindunya yang sudah membuncah ini tidak bisa ditahannya lagi. Dia merindukan Hongbin. Sangat merindukan gadis berlesung pipi itu. Apa yang sedang dikerjakannya? Apa Hongbin sudah makan? Apa hari ini dia punya jadwal? Tetapi jarang sekali sepertinya Hongbin memiliki jadwal di saat _weekend._ Banyak pertanyaan yang tidak terjawab dalam kepalanya, dan semuanya tentang Hongbin.

Wonshik mempercepat langkahnya yang lebar. Dia langsung memasuki mobilnya, dalam persiapan yang padat seperti sekarang Wonshik masih mengemudi seorang diri. Sebelum menyalakan mesin mobil, dia mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal di _dashboard_ mobil. Baterai lemah. Wajar bila ponselnya menagih asupan baterai, terakhir dia mengisi baterainya mungkin dua hari yang lalu. Saat membuka kunci ponselnya Wonshik tersenyum geli. Dia hampir saja terkekeh melihat pemberitahuan di layarnya.

 _27 missed call from Binnie_

 _32 new message_

Oke pesan masuknya memang tidak semuanya dari gadis cantik itu, ada beberapa dari _Eomma_ -nya dan promo dari operator tapi, sembilan puluh persennya dari Hongbin. Ada rasa senang yang membuat hatinya berdebar. Jadi seperti rasanya diperhatikan oleh Hongbin. Jujur saja, Hongbin bukan tipikal gadis yang akan menunjukkan rasa sayangnya secara terus terang seperti Hakyeon. Dalam hubungan ini Wonshik adalah yang paling jujur mengatakan isi hatinya. Wonshik lebih lembut hatinya dan mudah tersentuh. Dan karena dia adalah tipe laki-laki yang akan memberikan seluruh kasih sayangnya pada seseorang yang dicintainya, dia lebih banyak mengalah. Dia membuka pesan dari Hongbin dan membacanya secara cepat. Kebanyakan isinya adalah tentang menyuruhnya bangun, menanyakan apakah dia sudah tidur, menyuruhnya mandi, mengomelinya karena tidak membalas pesannya, sampai yang berupa ancaman dengan huruf kapital.

Imut. Menurutnya Hongbin yang seperti ini sangat imut.

Penat di kepalanya seketika hilang saat membaca pesan-pesan tersebut. Dia akan membuat kejutan untuk Hongbin. Waktunya tidak banyak, mungkin dia akan mampir ke apartemennya dengan membelikannya makanan kesukaan gadis itu. Wonshik menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin memeluk Hongbin dan membuatnya mengaku kalau dia juga merindukan Wonshik. Awas saja kau Lee Hongbin.

* * *

xxxxxxx

* * *

.

.

.

Wonshik mengendarai mobilnya ke daerah Shindang-dong _,_ mungkin memberikan Hongbin kejutan dengan mendatanginya tiba-tiba bukan ide yang buruk. Saat mendatangi apartemen Hongbin, Hakyeon bilang gadis itu pergi limabelas menit sebelum Wonshik datang, ke daerah Sindang-dong yang terletak di Seoul, 'Sindang-dong _Tteokbokki Town'_ merupakan daerah yang terkenal dengan olahan makanan kue berasnya itu. Daerah ini sudah ada sejak tahun 70-an dan mulai terkenal di tahun 80-an. Berbagai macam restoran _tteokbokki_ berjajar di sepanjang jalan tersebut. Salah satu restoran yang paling terkenal di sana bahkan sudah mulai menjual _tteokbokki_ sejak tahun 1953. _Tteokbokki_ adalah kue beras yang empuk disiram kuah _gochujang_ yang berwarna merah, saat ini _tteobokki_ bukan lagi dianggap cemilan karena ditambah dengan telur, mie, _fish cake_ , dan keju.

Karena masih di Seoul, jarak yang ditempuh Wonshik dari apartemen Hongbin tidak terlalu jauh. Wonshik turun dari mobil setelah melihat _gateway_ bertuliskan 'Shindang-dong _Tteokbokki Town'_ dan mulai menyusuri jalanan tersebut. Berharap menemukan Hongbin dari puluhan orang yang juga memadati jalanan tersebut. Wonshik berhenti sejenak memandang plang restoran yang paling tua dan yang paling terkenal di sana. Restoran _tteokbokki_ ini juga sudah sering diliput oleh stasiun televisi. Temukan Hongbin dulu, baru setelah itu mereka akan makan di sana.

Saat mengedarkan pandangannya ke kursi-kursi restoran yang padat pengunjung, Wonshik seketika itu terdiam. Napasnya tercekat, seperti ada yang meremas dadanya sehingga sulit bernapas. Bukan karena Hongbin sudah ditemukannya, tetapi karena ibu jari lelaki yang tidak dikenalnya menangkup pipi dan mengusap ujung bibir gadisnya. Kemudian mereka berdua tersenyum, Hongbin mengambil tangan lelaki itu dari pipinya dan meletakkannya di atas meja, terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang kencan. Hongbin menghadapkan wajahnya ke luar jendela, tersipu karena perlakuan Chansik barusan. Dan saat itulah matanya terpaku pada lelaki tinggi yang sedang menatapnya dari luar restoran. Wonshik?

Hongbin menggeser kursinya, dengan langkah cepat berlari keluar restoran untuk menemui Wonshik. Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak terakhir kali dia bertemu dengan larva yang sekarang mengganti rambutnya menjadi hitam itu. Hongbin mematri senyum di wajahnya saat dia telah berada di depan Wonshik. Ada yang berbeda dari mata Wonshik saat ini, bukan seperti mata Wonshik yang biasa ditatapnya.

"Kembalilah Hongbin, aku tidak mau mengganggu acaramu," kata Wonshik dengan nada yang dingin.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bahkan bisa bahagia tanpa aku." Rahang Wonshik mengeras saat mengatakan kalimat ini, ada emosi yang tertahan. Bahkan Wonshik memanggilnya Hongbin bukan Binnie.

"Yah! apa yang kau katakan. Kau bahkan tidak menjawab telepon─" Hongbin melangkah mendekati Wonshik, mencoba untuk memukul dada lelaki itu tapi Wonshik menangkap pergelangan tangannya sebelum Hongbin berhasil mendaratkan tangan pada tubuhnya, membuat kalimat Hongbin terputus.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Hongbin. Kita─" Wonshik menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya kasar berat rasanya meneruskan kalimat selanjutnya, "─kita sampai di sini." Dengan kalimat ini, Wonshik melepaskan pergelangan tangan Hongbin dan berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu.

Hongbin terkejut dengan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Wonshik, kedua matanya yang bulat membesar, dia menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dengan telapak tangannya. Dia mencoba menghentikan Wonshik yang berjalan dengan cepat, beruntung hari ini dia memakai _sneakers_ yang memudahkannya saat berlari. Kerumunan orang-orang yang memadati jalan dan langkah Wonshik dengan kakinya yang panjang membuat Hongbin kesulitan, dan saat dia keluar dari kerumunan Wonshik sudah terlihat lagi dalam jarak pandangnya. Dia kehilangan sosok Wonshik.

* * *

xxxxxxx

* * *

.

.

.

' _Tok tok tok_ '

"Tidak dikunci," sahut Hakyeon yang sedang sibuk berbicara lewat telepon. Pintu kamarnya kemudian terbuka, menampilkan gadis yang tiga tahun lebih muda darinya. Bukan ekspresi jahil seperti yang biasa ditangkapnya dari gadis itu, tetapi matanya yang sembab dan wajahnya yang sedikit merah membuat Hakyeon heran. Kali ini apa lagi Lee Hongbin?

"Woonie, aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti." Dengan kalimat itu Hakyeon mematikan telepon setelah membuat suara kecupan dengan bibirnya.

" _Wae_ , Bin-ah?"

Hongbin menutup pintu kamar Hakyeon, kemudian dia mendekati pemilik kamar yang bersandar di kepala ranjang. Matanya yang sembab dan rambutnya yang acak-acakan sepertinya sudah cukup menggambarkan perasaan Hongbin saat ini. Hongbin kacau, dia terlihat seperti gadis yang sudah menangis selama dua jam sampai-sampai kantung matanya membengkak. Dia mendekati Hakyeon, duduk di pinggir ranjang sebelum merengek dengan suara parau.

" _Eonni_ , Wonshik..."

"Kenapa? Larva itu menyakitimu?" Nada bicara Hakyeon naik, dia paling tidak bisa melihat Hyuk atau Hongbin yang menangis karena kekasih mereka. Hakyeon akan menjadi orang pertama yang melindungi adik-adiknya.

Hongbin menceritakan semua yang terjadi mulai dari Wonshik yang tidak menjawab teleponnya berhari-hari sampai bagaimana Wonshik mengatakan padanya untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Sesekali ceritanya terhenti, Hongbin menarik napas dalam-dalam agar air matanya tidak mengalir di depan _eonni_ -nya itu. Hongbin tidak tahu harus meminta bantuan pada siapa lagi, karena ponsel Wonshik tidak aktif, dia sudah menanyakan keberadaan Wonshik melalui teman-temannya tapi, hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada yang bisa membantunya, oleh sebab itu satu-satunya orang yang bisa diandalkan saat ini adalah Hakyeon.

"Yah! Kenapa kau pergi dengan Chansik? Wonshik pasti salah paham."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, _Eonni_? Aku benar-benar ingin menjelaskannya pada Wonshik."

"Sudah kau hubungi dia? Teman-temannya?"

"Sudah." Hongbin menghela napas putus asa, Hakyeon tahu pasti itu tidak membuahkan hasil.

Hakyeon mengelus kepala Hongbin dengan lembut, "Aku tahu harus menghubungi siapa."

* * *

xxxxxx

* * *

.

.

.

"Bin-ah, kau yakin?"

" _Ne_." Hongbin mengancingkan mantelnya, udara di luar agaknya cukup dingin. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia ke tempat ini, rumah berpagar tinggi itu terlihat hangat dari luar. Waktu di ponselnya sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, Hongbin tau ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berkunjung, namun dia tidak mau menunda permasalahan ini lebih lama lagi.

"Kami akan tunggu di sini, Bin-ah," suara Taekwoon yang lembut terdengar setelahnya.

"Tidak perlu, _Oppa_. Aku bisa naik taksi nanti." Hongbin merasa telah merepotkan Hakyeon dan Taekwoon akan lebih merepotkan kalau mereka berdua menunggunya di sini. Hongbin tidak tahu berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Wonshik. Bisa beberapa jam atau bisa jadi kedatangannya ditolak oleh pemilik rumah sesaat setelah dia mengetuk pintu.

"Kau yakin?" Hakyeon terus bertanya pertanyaan yang sama sejak tadi.

"Aku yakin, _Eonni_. Jangan pasang ekspresi seperti itu, kau terlihat seperti _ajhumma_." Hongbin terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya, membuatnya mendapat _slice neck_ dari Hakyeon.

"Masih bisa meledekku di saat seperti ini? Dasar anak nakal," omel Hakyeon singkat.

Hongbin secepat kilat keluar dari mobil, kemudian melambaikan tangannya, Hakyeon menurunkan kaca mobil. Hakyeon sangat menyayangi Hongbin dan Hyuk seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Senyum lembut terukir di bibirnya, dia pun mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya sebelum Hongbin benar-benar pergi ke dalam rumah Wonshik.

"Hubungi aku jika terjadi apa-apa, Bin-ah."

* * *

xxxxxx

* * *

.

.

.

Memang ini semua adalah ide Hakyeon dia bisa berdiri di depan pintu rumah Wonshik. Tentu saja ini juga berkat Taekwoon yang mengantarkannya sampai ke sini. Taekwoon kenal lebih dulu dengan Wonshik, pekerjaannya sebagai penyanyi membuat Taekwoon kenal banyak dengan para komposer. Tidak heran saat Hongbin memperkenalkan Wonshik pada Taekwoon mereka malah tertawa, mereka berdua sangat dekat untuk apa berkenalan lagi? Taekwoon sudah sering datang ke sini, Wonshik sering mengundangnya untuk mendengarkan demo lagunya.

Hongbin menekan bel dengan jarinya yang dingin, entah karena udara musim gugur yang hampir berakhir, atau karena rasa cemas dalam dirinya. Hongbin hampir saja akan menekan bel untuk kedua kalinya saat pintu kayu di depannya terbuka. Seorang wanita setengah baya menatap heran ke arahnya, di umurnya saat ini wanita di depannya masih terlihat cantik.

"Ah, _Annyeonghaseyo_." Hongbin membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat saat itu juga.

"Siapa─"

" _Eomma_? Siapa yang dat─" potong seorang gadis yang terlihat lebih muda darinya menghampiri wanita itu dari dalam rumah. Namun saat melihatnya berdiri di luar rumah gadis remaja itu menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Dia berbisik kepada wanita yang dipanggilnya ibu itu sebelum tersenyum ke arah Hongbin.

"Apa benar kau Hongbin- _eonni_?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Ya. Bagaimana kau bisa──apa kau Jiwon?" seingatnya Wonshik memang punya adik perempuan yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya, tapi sayangnya Wonshik tidak pernah menunjukkan bagaimana rupa adiknya itu. Jika melihat adik perempuan Wonshik yang cantik ini, Hongbin tahu sekarang bagaimana gen tampan juga bekerja pada wajah Wonshik.

"Hongbinnie, ayo masuk dulu. Di luar sangat dingin, aku tidak mau calon menantuku sakit di hari pertama kunjungannya." Wanita yang paling tua di antara mereka bertiga itu lantas membuka pintu lebar-lebar, Hongbin memasuki rumah Wonshik. Dada Hongbin berdebar atas panggilan 'calon menantu' dari Ibu Wonshik, padahal mereka baru saja putus.

" _Eonni_ ternyata lebih cantik dari di foto," kata remaja yang Hongbin yakin adalah Jiwon─adik perempuan Wonshik.

Hongbin benar, di dalam rumah ini benar-benar hangat. Dia sampai harus melepas kancing mantelnya. Atau karena pipinya yang panas atas pujian Jiwon? "Ah, Jiwon bisa saja."

"Apa kau mau bertemu Wonshik?"

"Iya, _Eomoni_. Maaf kalau saya datang terlalu larut, saya tidak bermaksud─"

"Tidak apa-apa, Hongbinnie. Lagipula ini kedatangan pertamamu ke sini, aku senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu. Padahal aku sudah sering memaksa Wonshik untuk membawamu ke sini. Dasar anak itu memang keras kepala. Kau jadi harus datang sendiri ke sini."

" _Eonni_ , sering-seringlah datang ke sini." Jiwon menimpali, gadis itu tersenyum ceria sekali saat berbicara dengan Hongbin. Benar-benar adik yang menggemaskan.

Hongbin hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan, dia bahkan tidak tahu apakah Wonshik masih mau menerimanya lagi. Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Hongbin mencoba berbicara langsung pada alasan kedatangannya.

"Apa Wonshik ada di rumah?"

"Aku akan mengantar _eonni_ ke studionya." Jiwon kemudian menarik tangan Hongbin ke bagian dalam rumah. Hongbin cepat-cepat membungkuk dengan sopan kepada Ibu Wonshik sebelum mengikuti langkah Jiwon yang terlihat _excited._

* * *

xxxxxx

* * *

.

.

.

"Wonshik." Setelah Jiwon menutup pintu studio yang kedap suara ini, Hongbin memanggil nama lelaki yang masih duduk menatapnya dari kursi kerjanya. Ada keragu-raguan yang terdengar jelas di suaranya.

"Tidak penting darimana kau tahu rumahku, tapi kenapa kau ke sini?" Wonshik langsung menembaknya dengan pertanyaan yang tepat pada intinya. Nada bicaranya pada Hongbin yang biasanya lembut berubah menjadi sedingin es. Penampilannya kusut dan wajahnya terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Aku ingin kau mendengarkan penjelasanku." Hongbin memberanikan diri melangkah mendekati Wonshik yang masih belum beranjak dari kursinya.

"Untuk apa? Lagipula kita sekarang tidak ada hubungan apapun."

Hongbin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, ini seperti bukan Wonshik yang dikenalnya. Dia seperti berbicara dengan tubuh Wonshik namun berisi jiwa orang lain. Wonshik yang dikenalnya selalu berbicara dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Hongbin menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan. Dia tidak boleh ikut terpancing emosi saat ini.

"Aku tahu. Aku tidak mengharapkan apapun darimu, Wonshik. Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini. Semua keputusan tetap ada padamu. Lagipula ada yang harus kau jelaskan padaku selama kau menghilang tiga hari belakangan ini."

Wonshik belum menunjukkan respon apapun, dia terlihat sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Kemudian lelaki dengan _tattoo_ di siku kanannya itu memijit pelipisnya. Dia bisa merasakan pening di kepalanya bertambah, banyak hal yang berkeliaran di kepalanya. Ditambah lagi saat ini di depannya berdiri gadis yang menjadi penyebab sakit hatinya. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu datang sendiri ke rumahnya?

"Asal kau melakukannya seperti keinginanku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin kau berbicara dari dalam ruang rekaman." Studio Wonshik ini memang memiliki ruang rekaman beserta peralatannya. Ada kaca yang membatasi ruang rekaman dan meja kerja Wonshik. Ukurannya tidak besar tapi cukup untuk bisa menempatkan peralatan yang memadai bagi seorang komposer. Hongbin dengar dari Jiwon kalau Wonshik lebih sering tidur di studio dibandingkan kamarnya sendiri, padahal studio ini punya pintu yang langsung terhubung ke kamar Wonshik.

* * *

xxxxxx

* * *

.

.

.

"Perkenalkan dirimu!" Hongbin bisa mendengar jelas suara Wonshik dari _headphone_ di telinganya. Dia duduk di depan _microfon_ menghadap ke arah Wonshik. Bisa dibilang mereka bisa bertatap muka satu sama lain namun jalur komunikasinya hanya melalui _headphone_ dan _microfon_.

Hongbin merasa ini aneh, seolah-olah dia adalah tersangka yang sedang diinterogasi. Ada keinginan untuk melayangkan protes pada lelaki di seberang sana, namun melihat ekspresi Wonshik yang seperti itu Hongbin mengurungkan niatnya.

"Lee Hongbin _imnida_. Duapuluh tiga tahun."

"Ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa bertemu lelaki sialan itu!"

"Tolong jangan panggil Chanshik seperti itu, Wonshik."

Wonshik mendengus dan tersenyum miring setelah mendengar jawaban Hongbin dari kedua speaker di sebelah kiri dan kanan studionya. "Jadi sekarang kau bahkan membelanya?"

"Aku akan mengikuti caramu, tapi jangan panggil Chanshik seperti itu. Dia teman baikku." Wonshik bisa menangkap ketegasan dalam kalimat Hongbin dan tatapan mengintimidasi Hongbin dari balik kaca.

Wonshik berdecak kesal. "Oke, sekarang ceritakan."

"Dia adalah teman baikku saat masih kuliah dulu, tolong jangan salah paham. Kami berdua memang sudah dekat sejak dulu, sebelum aku mengenalmu. Aku bertemu dengannya di lokasi pemotretan dan dia mengajakku bertemu. Sekarang, kemana kau selama tiga hari belakangan ini?"

"Aku sibuk, maksudku benar-benar sibuk. Aku tidak menyangka ada banyak hal yang harus aku kerjakan sendiri untuk konser soloku. Aku minta maaf karena mengabaikanmu, aku tidak punya banyak waktu luang dan aku benar-benar kurang tidur. Aku sudah pernah membahas ini denganmu sebelumnya, persiapan ini akan banyak menyita waktu."

Wonshik menggertakkan giginya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Tapi saat aku akan menemuimu, aku malah menyaksikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bagaimana kau memperlakukannya dengan baik, bagaimana dia menyentuhmu."

"Wonshik──"

"KAU TAU AKU TIDAK SUKA MELIHATMU DISENTUH ORANG LAIN, LEE HONGBIN!"teriak Wonshik.

Tubuh Hongbin bergetar. Jujur, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia berhadapan dengan Wonshik yang sedang marah. "Aku minta maaf, Wonshik."

"Maaf saja tidak cukup Hongbin. Mungkin aku masih bisa memaafkanmu untuk hal lain, tapi tidak untuk yang satu ini."

"Wonshik aku benar-benar minta maaf. Demi tuhan aku tidak bermaksud mengkhianatimu."

"Kau bahkan pergi dengan lelaki lain tanpa sepengetahuanku dan juga Hakyeon- _noona_. Hebat sekali, Hongbin. Kalau aku mengabaikanmu lebih lama apa kau juga akan mengencaninya?"

"CUKUP, WONSHIK! Kau pikir aku serendah itu?!" Hongbin sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya, dadanya bergemuruh emosinya meledak saat Wonshik─lelaki yang dicintainya─menganggapnya seperti itu.

Wonshik membuang wajahnya, menghindari kontak mata dengan Hongbin. "Jangan-jangan kau punya tujuan yang sama dengan mereka," katanya dengan suara kecil.

"Apa maksud─"

"Apa kau hanya menginginkan uangku?" tanya Wonshik dengan nada penuh kebencian.

Saat mendengar pertanyaan yang menyakitkan dari Wonshik, Hongbin terkejut, dia menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, air mata menetes tanpa bisa ditahannya. Hatinya remuk saat itu juga. Bagaimana bisa Wonshik menuduhnya sekejam itu. Hongbin tau Wonshik sempat berurusan dengan gadis-gadis 'nakal' yang berniat memanfaatkan uangnya, tapi untungnya Wonshik cepat menyadarinya dan memutuskan hubungan dengan mereka. Apakah di mata Wonshik Hongbin sama dengan mereka? Dia mencintai Wonshik dengan seluruh hatinya, dia mencintai sikap Wonshik dan cara Wonshik memperlakukannya. Masa bodoh dengan royalti melimpah yang dimiliki lelaki itu. Hongbin bisa membiayai dirinya dengan gajinya sekarang, untuk apa dia memanfaatkan Wonshik dan uangnya? Benar-benar tuduhan yang tidak masuk akal.

"Kau menganggapku wanita murahan yang haus uang?" Hongbin mencicit.

Wonshik memperhatikan Hongbin dengan pandangan dingin.

"Kau benar-benar tidak punya hati, Wonshik. APA AKU SERENDAH ITU DI MATAMU?!" Hongbin terisak setelah mengatakannya. Napasnya sesak, karena rasa sakit di dadanya begitu menyiksa.

Pandangan Wonshik melembut, dia tidak pernah melihat Hongbin menangis sehebat ini sebelumnya. Hongbin bukan gadis yang bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya dengan jelas. Dia bisa menyembunyikan masalahnya dari Wonshik. Gadis cantik itu tidak pernah terlihat sedih dihadapan Wonshik, jika ada yang dipikirkannya Hongbin hanya membutuhkan pelukan Wonshik tanpa menceritakan masalahnya. Ingin sekali rasanya dia menyentuh Hongbin dan memeluknya saat ini, tapi emosi dan rasa cemburu masih mengambil alih dirinya.

"Hongbin─"

"Apa ini caramu mencampakkanku setelah mendapatkan tubuhku?" Hongbin terisak lagi, wajahnya memerah dan matanya mulai agak bengkak. "Aku bahkan memberikan yang pertama untukmu," katanya dengan suara kecil.

"DEMI TUHAN, HONGBIN. AKU TIDAK PERNAH PUNYA PIKIRAN SEPERTI ITU."

"LALU APA? SELAMA INI KAU TIDAK MENCINTAIKU!"

"AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU."

"Katakan kau tidak mencintaiku, Wonshik─" Suara isakkan Hongbin semakin keras, kalimatnya terputus karena asupan udara di dadanya berkurang. "─katakan agar rasa sakitnya tidak seperih ini, agar aku bisa meninggalkanmu dengan mudah."

"Hongbin, kumohon dengarkan aku. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku akan memberikan segalanya untukmu. Aku tidak pernah main-main denganmu. Percaya padaku, Hongbin." Nada bicara Wonshik melembut, suaranya bergetar. Wonshik mengatakannya dengan suara bariton yang dirindukan Hongbin. Wonshik tidak berbohong, Hongbin tahu itu.

"Aku tidak punya perasaan pada Chanshik. Dia hanya temanku, aku mungkin keterlaluan karena tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya dan membiarkan dia menyentuhku. Cara apa lagi yang harus kulakukan untuk menghubungimu? Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku? Aku selalu memikirkanmu, aku mencoba mencari tahu dari teman-temanmu. Hasilnya nihil, aku tidak tahu keadaanmu sampai akhirnya Taekwoon- _oppa_ mengantarku ke sini. Aku minta maaf, Wonshik. Tidak bisakah kau percaya padaku?"

Wonshik mengusap wajahnya, kepalanya semakin berat, kenapa semuanya jadi serumit ini?

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa mengucapkan kalimat itu, aku dikuasai emosi waktu itu. Jujur, aku juga tidak bisa menghilangkan wajahmu dari dalam kepalaku. Aku seperti kehilangan setengah diriku. Aku sudah duduk di studio ini berjam-jam dan tidak menghasilkan apapun kecuali memikirkanmu, Hongbin. Aku hanya berpikir, jika laki-laki itu bisa membuatmu bahagia mungkin aku akan melepaskanmu."

"Aku tidak bisa bahagia dengan orang lain. Tolong jangan membuat semua ini semakin rumit."

"Maaf, Hongbin. Aku menyakitimu."

"AKU MENCINTAIMU, WONSHIK," teriak Hongbin dengan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa. Pengakuan itu terdengar jelas di telinga Wonshik. Tidak ada keragu-raguan dari suara Hongbin yang parau karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Hongbin." Wonshik tertegun.

"Maafkan aku, aku masih mencintaimu setelah hubungan kita berakhir." Hongbin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, melanjutkan isak tangisnya. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, luapan emosi hari ini menghabiskan tenaganya. Matanya tidak sanggup menatap Wonshik lebih lama lagi, karena hatinya tidak mengizinkannya melepaskan lelaki itu.

Hongbin merasakan kedua tangan tegap merengkuh tubuhnya dari belakang. Tangan Wonshik. Lelaki itu masuk ruang rekaman dan langsung memeluk gadis yang sedang terisak itu dengan erat. Seolah-olah Hongbin akan hilang jika dia mengendurkan pelukannya. Wonshik melepaskan _headphone_ dari kepala Hongbin, menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah cantik itu, menangkup wajahnya dan menghapus jejak air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Hongbin, maafkan aku. Aku tidak seharusnya bersikap dan menuduhmu seperti itu."

"Maaf, Wonshik."

"Sshh...aku sudah memaafkanmu, Sayang." Wonshik mengusap puncak kepala Hongbin dengan lembut.

"Jangan menganggapku seperti itu lagi, kumohon." Hongbin menangkup kedua tangan Wonshik di wajahnya. Takut jika tangan itu melepaskannya lagi, takut jika Wonshik meragukan hatinya lagi.

"Tidak akan. Maaf telah berkata kasar padamu." Wonshik sangat menyesali sikap brengseknya tadi.

Isak tangis Hongbin mulai reda, hanya napasnya masih belum teratur. Hongbin terlalu banyak menangis hari ini. Penampilannya saat ini pasti kacau sekali, belum lagi wajahnya yang memerah dan matanya yang sembab.

"Bisakah kita melanjutkan hubungan ini? Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu untuk siapapun, Hongbin."

Hongbin mengangguk pelan, dia memeluk tubuh tinggi Wonshik. "Jangan pernah mengakhirinya lagi."

Wonshik memeluk pinggang gadisnya, gadis yang akan selalu menjadi miliknya. "Ya, aku janji."

.

.

.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Apa _feel-_ nya udah berasa? Apa Wonshik udah cukup _badboy_ di sini?**

 **uhuy, aku ga pernah bikin cerita yang berkonflik kayak gini lho sebelumnya.**

 **Menurut kalian gimana? isi di kolom review ya~ Makasih sudah baca sampai akhir**

 **Kacang Merah, Sign Out.**


End file.
